Surprise!
by NEO Lee'90
Summary: Hakyeon terkikik. Dia sangat suka jika Leo mulai cerewet menasehatinya. "Aigoo... manisnyaaaa. Aku tidak apa-apa, Taekwoon-ah." Ditangkupnya tangan Leo yang masih betah bertengger di wajahnya. LeoN/NEO. BXB.


**Pair** : LeoN/Neo

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Comedy, Romance (mungkin)

 **Length** : Drabble/Ficlet/One Shot (terserah pembaca)

 **Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

 **Summary** : Hakyeon terkikik. Dia sangat suka jika Leo mulai cerewet menasehatinya. " _Aigoo_... manisnyaaaa. Aku tidak apa-apa, Taekwoon-ah." Ditangkupnya tangan Leo yang masih betah bertengger di wajahnya.

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Leo, Ravi, Ken dan Hyuk baru saja pulang dari syuting v app untuk promosi _comeback_ mereka.

"Aku mau tidurrr," celoteh Ravi saat mereka baru sampai.

"Ravi-ah... mandi dulu, sana! Kau bahkan tidak mandi saat berangkat syuting tadi," omel Ken

"Ken _hyung_... aku malas, mari kita tidurrr." Ravi masuk ke kamar tidurnya dengan tak acuh.

Ken hanya mendengus kesal, dasar anak itu, selalu saja seperti itu.

" _Hyungdeul_... aku juga mau tidur, jangan merindukankuuu." Giliran si _magnae_ yang bersuara

Leo hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah adik-adiknya. Hah... terserah mereka sajalah, dia juga lelah.

Leo memasuki kamarnya, mengedarkan pandangannya. Sepi... teman sekamarnya alias sang _leader_ belum pulang. Tentu saja, dia sedang sibuk syuting episode terakhir dramanya. Ya... tadi dia sempat telepon saat mereka tengah syuting tadi. Leo menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dia bahkan tidak mencariku tadi saat telepon, ah... tapi memang tujuan kita untuk promosi, sih . Leo terlentang dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya. Melirik jam yang ada di dinding kamar, pukul 12 kurang 5 menit. Sebentar lagi hari berganti dan itu berarti, hari ulang tahunnya. Ya... ulang tahun. Leo kembali menerawang. Hakyeon, orang yang sangat disayanginya itu bekerja terlalu keras, manusia keras kepala itu tidak bisa dicegah kemauannya. Leo pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Tapi tak lama, ada gangguan yang mengacaukan istirahatnya.

" _Ish_... Hyukie, kuenya jangan sampai jatuh," suara Ken terdengar.

" _Ya_! Kim Wonshik, jangan dicolek krimnya, nanti kuenya rusak, _ish_!" kali ini diiringi dengan suara geplakan pelan yang terdengar.

Leo membuka matanya lalu memicing. Menajamkan pendengarannya. Semua itu berasal dari pintu kamarnya.

Bukannya tadi adik-adiknya sudah berpamitan untuk tidur. Kenapa di luar berisik sekali.

Akhirnya dengan malas dia bangun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Tampak 3 adiknya sedang berjubel di depan kamarnya. Hyuk terlihat membawa kue, disebelah kanannya ada Ravi yang sedang berusaha menjamah kue itu, dan Ken yang berusaha menjauhkan kue yang dipegang Hyuk dari Ravi. Mereka kaget melihat pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan juga Leo yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hehehehe." Ringis mereka serempak. Mereka jadi salah tingkah karena kepergok mau memberi kejutan. Yah... bukan kejutan lagi, dong!

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Leo sambil mengulum senyum, geli melihat ekspresi bodoh adik-adiknya.

"Hehe, mau membuat kejutan untukmu, _hyung_. _Saengil cukhanda_ , Leo _hyung._ " Ken mengawali memberi ucapan pada Leo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Appa._ " Hyuk menimpali ucapan Ken.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_. LR yo~" Ravi menjadi pamungkas ucapan itu.

Leo tersenyum melihat tingkah adik-adiknya itu. Menggemaskan. Ada saat dimana mereka akan terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan berisik, tapi ada pula saat dimana mereka juga bisa menjadi sangat manis seperti ini.

" _Gomawo_." Leo mengacak rambut mereka satu persatu.

"Ayo _hyung_ tiup lilinnya... jangan lupa berdoa." ujar Ken dengan disertai _aegyo_ -nya. Tangan Ravi terulur untuk mencubit dengan gemas. Aih... RaKen.

Leo memejamkan mata sejenak lalu meniup lilin itu perlahan. 3 adiknya bertepuk tangan dengan rusuh.

"Ayo kita makaaan." Mereka pun berlari ke ruang makan sambil membawa kuenya. Meninggalkan Leo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Leo tersenyum kalem. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah autis para adiknya.

"Leo hyung... ayo makaan." teriak Ken dari ruang makan.

"Kalian makanlah, aku mau istirahat," jawab Leo. Leo menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Kembali ke ranjangnya. Mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mulai mengecek akun SNSnya, twitter. Ada _mention_ dari Hongbin. Leo tersenyum. Adik-adiknya memang ajaib. Dan juga banyak sekali ucapan dari para starlight. Senyum Leo terkembang semakin lebar. Hatinya menghangat, mengetahui fakta bahwa banyak yang menyayanginya. Ada sms masuk, dari _bumonim_ dan _nunadeul_ -nya, juga beberapa ucapan dari temannya. Wajah itu terlihat semakin cerah. Tapi sejurus kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Cha Hakyeon, yah... mana ucapan darinya? Tidak ada. Apa dia melupakannya karena terlalu sibuk syuting? Leo menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Manusia paling berisik jika sudah menyangkut tentangnya itu kini sedang apa? Bodoh!

Leo pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pukul 3 dini hari, Leo tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa haus sekali. Leo bangun dari tempat tidur dan melihat ranjang disampingnya. Sudah terisi. Ada Hakyeon tertidur di sana. Leo tersenyum, sepertinya dia lupa dengan kekesalannya tadi. Leo beranjak mendekati ranjang itu dan membelai rambut Hakyeon pelan, "Kau pasti sangat lelah, tidurlah yang nyenyak, besok kita harus bekerja."

Leo beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Ada beberapa kotoran bekas kue ulang tahunnya tadi berserakan di meja. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membersihkan kotoran itu.

Setelah dahaganya hilang, dia pun kembali ke kamar. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Gelap. Kenapa gelap? Apa mati lampu? Tidak, lampu seberang kamarnya bersinar terang. Apa lampu kamarnya yang mati? Leo meraba saklar di dinding, tiba2 tangannya ditarik untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu kamar ditutup, dan dia didudukkan di ranjangnya.

Sebuah cahaya dari korek api terlihat, mulai menyulut sesuatu, lilin. Lilin mulai tersulut, lilin dengan angka 26 itu pun menyala terang. Menerangi wajah Leo dan orang yang menyalakan lilin itu, Cha Hakyeon.

" _Saengil cukhae, uri_ Taewoonie." Hakyeon tersenyum riang, senyum khas miliknya.

Leo hanya mengerjap. Bingung. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat.

" _Aishh_... cepat buatlah permohonan kemudian tiuplah lilin ini!" Hakyeon memberikan pukulan andalannya di leher Leo.

Leo masih diam, tapi sejurus kemudian tersenyum kalem sambil mengacak rambut Hakyeon. Dia meniup lilin itu dengan semangat.

"Yeayy..." Hakyeon bersorak senang. "Sekarang nyalakan lampunya!" Perintah Hakyeon.

"Kau yang mematikannya kenapa aku yang harus menyalakannya?" jawab Leo. Upss... sebenarnya dia hanya sedang menggoda Hakyeon, keke.

" _Ish_... kau kan sedang ulang tahun. Aku sangat lelah, Taekwoonie," rengek Hakyeon.

Leo bangun dan menyalakan lampu kamar mereka. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolaknya.

Hakyeon tersenyum lebar di ranjangnya. Ditariknya tangan Leo agar kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau hadiah apa? Katakan? Katakan?" tanya Hakyeon antusias.

Leo menelusuri wajah di depannya dengan mata tajamnya. Wajah itu benar-benar terlihat lelah. Matanya sedikit bengkak. Lingkar matanya mengerikan. Pipinya juga semakin tirus. Ah... Leo tidak suka itu. Perlahan jarinya membelai bawah mata Hakyeon, berharap sedikit mengurangi beban itu. Hakyeon mengerjap bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat. Besok kita harus berlatih untuk persiapan _showcase_. Dan sorenya kita akan menghibur fans kita. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan. Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan."

Hakyeon terkikik. Dia sangat suka jika Leo mulai cerewet menasehatinya.

" _Aigoo_... manisnyaaaa. Aku tidak apa-apa, Taekwoon-ah." Ditangkupnya tangan Leo yang masih betah bertengger di wajahnya.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Aku tau kau melakukan semua ini demi kami. Tapi, kau juga harus memperhatikan tubuhmu. Lihat mata dan pipi ini. Mengerikan." Leo membawa tangan Hakyeon untuk membelai pipinya sendiri.

Hakyeon tersenyum cerah. Rasa lelahnya sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Baiklah... mari kita tidur. Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini. Ya... ya... ya." rengek Hakyeon dengan disertai _aegyo_. Dan seperti tadi, Leo hanya bisa mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. Di tangkupnya wajah itu dan mulai mencium keningnya, Hakyaeon memejamkan matanya, meresapi. Kemudian kedua kelopak matanya yang terlihat sangat lelah, kedua pipinya yang terlihat tirus, hidung lancip indahnya dan berakhir pada bibir merahnya. Kemudian membawa tubuh mereka berbaring. Melingkupi tubuh Hakyeon dengan erat.

"Bukannya kau tadi sudah tidur?" tanya Taekwoon penasaran.

"Belum. Aku baru saja datang dan ingin membuat kejutan, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau bergerak seperti ingin bangun, lalu aku pura-pura tidur. Aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, keke." Hakyeon terkikik lagi.

Leo menepuk pucuk kepala itu dengan gemas. "Sudahlah, sekarang pejamkan matamu." Leo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hakyeon.

" _Saengil cukhae_ , Taekwoonie. _Jjal Ja_." lirih Hakyeon sebelum terlelap.

" _Gomawo_ , Hakyeonie. Tidurlah..." Leo mengelus lembut surai dalam dekapannya.

Seperti biasa... biarkan mereka beristirahat dengan tenang. Keke.

Selamat ulang tahun Jung Taekwoon ^^.

.

.

END

PS : Aihhh... telat 5 hari dari ultahnya si appa, keke, biarin deh... yang penting kan niatnya :3 #plak. Semoga berkenan... hwaiting!

Ah ya... terimakasih untuk sambutan hangatnya di ff pemanasan saya kemaren, keke, jadi terharu T_T #lapingus #peluksatu2 :-*.


End file.
